ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Beyond the Void
Claire Farron, formerly known as Lightning, is one of the characters in Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. She débuts in the first episode, "Unseen Intruders". Claire is directly taken from . Personality Since arrival at the new world, Lightning abandoned her moniker and returned to her real name, Claire. This also marks her change in attitude: she is more laid back and carefree. However when things start to get dark she has a mild shift to her old soldier persona and is more serious at the time, although her newfound cheerfulness puts some strain on it. Story Before the first curse After being awoken by Bhunivelze and made a savior, Lightning departs for Yusnaan and with Hope's aid via a communication device she goes after Snow. She fights him while monsters of Chaos attack them. Mid-fight, Lumina appears and interrupts them. Snow takes the advantage of the chaos the girl causes and retreats into the Palace's depths. Lightning gives chase and comes among a hooded black market dealer who wonders what will the woman bring to the dying world and says it will be hope. After their brief encounter Lightning continues her pursuit of Snow. When Claire, Serah, and Snow return home from work, Serah enters her and Snow's room and calls her sister and her fiancé over. The three discover an oracle drive on Serah's nightstand and wonder how it ended up in their room. While Snow is not keen on watching the contents of the recording, Claire convinces him to do so by saying the recording stored in the drives helped them to prepare for the catastrophies. The stored vision shows Claire Serah turning into a crystal with Chaos emerging from them and a blonde woman on Bhunivelze's strings. The recording ends with the woman in question performing powerful magic. The group talks about the contents of the oracle drive and Snow suggests telling their friends about it at Hope's house during the reunion party. Much to Serah's concern, Claire dismisses the idea proposing to speak about it some time after the party. Claire and Serah talk lightly during the supper. Later the two drag Snow to his and Serah's bedroom after he falls asleep during the meal. Then Claire goes to her bedroom and when she falls asleep she finds herself in the front of Storybrooke Free Public Library and Chaos. As the Chaos closes on her, she is forced to enter the building where she is further forced by animated books into an elevator which takes her deep into the library's underground. The underground caves lead her to an area similar to Cosmogenesis which surprises Claire. Inside it, she is greeted by Lumina who calls Claire by her moniker, "Lightning". The girl then conjures an image of the woman's mother and tempting her with their reunion to which Claire is sceptic. When the woman voices her worry that her mother might be alive, Lumina mocks her with the images of Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj saying that they died long before the end of the world yet "here they are". Then Claire starts to wake up, Lumina disappearing from her dream. When the woman is awake, Serah says she was worried about her sister and asks her if everything is okay. The woman decides to keep her dream to herself and dismisses the question. The two then go eat breakfast with Snow. After the breakfast Serah and Snow departed for work, leaving Claire with the cleanup duty. During it Sazh calls her and tells her about his and Dajh's 'affliction' which he describes as 'loosing themselves altogether'. Claire speculates that it might be Bhunivelze's doing, a thought which makes Sazh feel down despite his upbeat behavior. After their conversation, the woman finishes cleaning up and goes to work, her florist store. Lebreau visits her there and the two talk about the café which Lebreau runs. After the coversation, Lebreau leaves Claire promising to send one of the boys with a flower order for the café. After the second curse When Emma, Hook, and Marian return to Storybrooke via the time portal, many people and objects from the otherworld appear in the town, including Claire in her crystal stasis. Her crystal manifests in an abandoned construction site causing an uproar among the town's citizens. Later, Emma and Mother Superior erected a magical barrier in order to keep the crystal safe from the citizens of Storybrooke. After Hope wakes up and reunites with Serah, he asks Emma to take him to Claire who is uncertain what that would accomplish. However the woman takes him to Claire's crystal, however he is repelled by a magical barrier. At the site, Hope compares Claire to Emma, although the latter claims that they are different. Appearances Notes * * Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters